


Umbrella

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Ex, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pete is obilvious, Pete is overprotective, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Slight Trigger, Vegan B O I S, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Pete Dunne is a tired as hell owner of a cruelty-free music/fandom store.Tyler Bate runs a vegan coffee/tea shop with his ex-girlfriend/best friend and her fiance`When Pete goes on a coffee run, he meets Tyler, the current barista, and quickly (and embarrassingly) begins to crush on the young man.But later he learns that Tyler has a ex that wants to hurt him and makes it his mission to protect him, no matter the cost.





	1. Let Me Be

"Day four, Pete has yet to give in and take a stand against the anti-vegan people" Finn Balor said in a hanger in a mocking reporter voice. "Shut the fuck up Balor" Pete Dunne growled. Finn laughed and put the Black Veil Brides shirt he was currently holding and hung it up.

"Finn knock it off" Violet Giliath, Finn's girlfriend, laughed from her spot at the register. "Hey boss, it's your turn for a coffee run" Ember Moon shouted from the back of the store. Pete sighed, "I'm not going to Starbucks today, anyone know a different place?"

"My friend Paige works at this place called Tyler and Liv's Cafe. It's run by a couple that make vegan stuff and they make tea" Violet said. Pete nodded "Okay then, place your orders"

* * *

_Violet: Jasmine tea  
_

_Finn: Black Coffee with vanilla flavoring_

_Ember: Caramel coffee_

_Baron: Blueberry muffin_

Pete rolled his eyes at the list and walked into the cafe. It was rather small but had a good enough crowd in it. "I'll help you in a minute" A young man with dark blonde hair yelled from the back. Pete nodded, looking at the menu. "Sorry bout that mate, what can I get you?" The young man said in a tired voice, his name-tag reading "Tyler" Pete’s jaw dropped, unable to speak for a moment.

Tyler frowned. "You okay?" "Y-yeah" Pete shook his head "Sorry" Tyler smiled at him, "It's okay"

"I uh need, a jasmine tea, black coffee with vanilla flavoring, a caramel coffee, and a blueberry muffin" “That’s a lot of food,” Tyler teased. "I own a store not that far from here" Pete muttered. “Oh,” Tyler blushed.

"So you're the Tyler in "Tyler and Liv's Cafe?" Pete asked. “Yep,” Tyler grinned. "So you two dating?" Pete asked. "An employee of mine knows Paige who apparently works here" He added quickly.

Tyler chuckled. "We were dating but we broke up about a year ago, we just put so much into this neither one of us wanted to leave it" Pete smiled softly, "That's nice". Tyler smiled back, handing Pete back his change.

"Keep it as a tip" Pete mumbled, Tyler looking surprised but complied and dumped the dollars and coins into a tip jar. Pete stood off to the side, waiting for everything to be done.

After a few minutes, Tyler handed Pete a drink tray with four cups in it and a small plastic bag with the muffin in it. "Hey uh, I only ordered three drinks" Pete noted. "I kinda sorta made you a tea with caffeine in it, you look like you needed a pick me up" Tyler smiled guilty.

Pete blinked but grinned, grabbing his stuff and walking out

* * *

Tyler blushed heavily as the burly blonde man walked out, cursing himself for not getting his number or at least asking what the name of his store was. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, making him frown. He stepped away from the register, patting Paige on the back to take his place, and answered it.

"Hello?" Deep breathing responded to him, not saying a word.

"Dammit Jackson, I told you to leave me alone!" Tyler yelled hanging up quickly.


	2. A Thousand Years

Pete returned to his store, drinks in hand. "Tea! Gimme" Violet said, running to him. Pete held it high above his head. “Say the magic work.” "Fuck you" "Nah." "Fine! Please?" Pete handed the tea over. "You're blushing" She noted. Pete rolled his eyes. "Didja meet a guy or gal?" "Not saying" "Oh my god, you're blushing so much!" Pete rolled his eyes again. Violet smirked at him.

"You going to Finn's birthday party this Saturday?" "Duh." "Good cause I looked up how to make a vegan cake for you" "Really?" "Duh, he suggested it" "I love your boyfriend." "I love him too but he's mine" "I know." Violet smiled. They looked over at Finn. He smiled widely at them, Violet smiled back. "Just marry him already" Violet blushed deeply. "I gotta go now. You're in charge" Pete said to Violet.

He headed back to the coffee shop. He heard arguing from the back and strained to listen in. "Get out!" He heard Tyler yell. ("Shut up you little bitch" Another must deeper voice shouted back and heard Tyler yelp in fear. Pete burst down the door.He saw Tyler sitting on the floor and another man leaning over him threateningly. "Hey!" Pete yelled. "Who're you?" The man growled. “I could be asking the same thing,” Pete said cooly.

"I was just leaving anyways" The man muttered and shoved past Pete. Tyler trembled. "You okay?" "Y-Yeah." "Who was that?" "My ex-boyfriend" "He seemed like an ass." "Yeah, we had a bad breakup" "Did he hit you?" Pete noticed a bruise on Tyler's wrist. "No, I-I fell earlier"

"Tyler." "That's the truth" Tyler said firmly. "Is it?" "Yup. Ask Liv, I'm clumsy" "Okay..." "Why are you here by the way?" "Just wanted to visit you" Pete said looking down

* * *

"Welcome to the party Peter" Violet said opening the door, Finn's birthday party already in full swing. Pete noted that pretty much every couple was making out. He rolled his eyes and made his way into the living room, recognizing a familiar dark blond man. Tyler stood in the corner talking to a small girl with cotton candy pink hair who was sitting on the lap of another girl with black hair with red highlights.

Pete heard a snicker behind and turned around to see Violet smirking at him. "Go talk to him" Pete glared at her but made his way to Tyler anyways.

"Hey Tyler" "Oh hey Pete!" Tyler grinned at him.

_Oh my god, he's so fucking cute_

"Who's this?" Pete gestured to the girls. "That's Liv and Ruby," Tyler said. "Hiya!" The girl with the pink hair waved. The other one just rolled her eyes. "Hi," Pete said nervously. "Oh he's a keeper, totally cute like you told us!" Liv shouted. "Liv!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You think I'm cute?" Pete smirked. "No! I mean-you're good looking but I'm not-.....excuse me" Tyler walked away. Pete frowned. "Liv what we did say about shouting about what Tyler tells you?" Liv looked down

Pete smiled. "It's ok Liv, I really like your guys cafe" Liv grinned.

-Later-  
Pete had spent enough time in the living room to notice that Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, two of Violet's friends from a modeling thing, disappeared into a bathroom together every half hour: Sasha Banks and her girlfriend Bayley were cuddled on the same arm chair, Dean Ambrose tried to set something on fire but was restrained by his brothers, and Jimmy Uso got drunk enough to dance on a table.

Pete felt a presence near him and looked up to see Tyler flop down on the couch next to him, smelling like beer and whiskey. Pete frowned slightly

"You're drunk" Pete deadpanned. Tyler giggled and said "You're really pretty" making Pete blush deeply. "Here's your ice cream Ty" Liv said placing a bowl down in front of him.

"Thanks Oliva, but that's not the only white and creamly thing I want" Tyler drunkenly winked at Pete, who in response turned bright red. "Mkay" Liv giggled and skipped off. "You're drunk" Tyler shrugged in response.

"I'm gonna take you home" “M’kay.” Pete dragged Tyler off to his car. Tyler giggled drunkenly. "Where's your place?" Pete asked. "Mmmmm, I don't knoooow" "Do you just want to stay at my place?" Pete asked.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe" Tyler drew out the word. "You're a very annoying drunk"

* * *

After Pete helped Tyler into his apartment, he went to open the bathroom door to allow easy access for Tyler incase of vomiting only to hear Tyler start crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just *sniff* haven't had someone treat me well in a while" Tyler sobbed. "What do you mean?" "My last relationship before Livie, he was a bad man"

"Did he hit you?"

"....yeah" Tyler whimpered curling in on himself before launching at Pete. 


End file.
